El misterioso fantasma
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ahora el ponía una trampa del amor normal, ambos se conocían desde niños pero Gumi no lo recuerda pero Gakupo si… Ella está comprometida y el solo quiere cumplir con su objetivo que es recuperarla.


_**Hola :P espero que les guste mi nuevo fic de vocaloid, o.O esta idea lo tenía hace mucho tiempo y al principio pensaba que era pésimo ._. Pero como hasta el momento no, s me iba esta misma idea, preferí escribirla… Después en los comentarios díganme si les gusto el fic ._. y no les gusto lo voy a borrar… D:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: one-shot que contiene lemon ligero, Gumi x Gakupo. Inspirado con cancion de Cantarella :P **_

_**Summary: Ahora el ponía una trampa del amor normal, ambos se conocían desde niños pero Gumi no lo recuerda pero Gakupo si… Ella está comprometida y el solo quiere cumplir con su objetivo que es recuperarla.**_

* * *

_**El misterioso "fantasma"**_

En la noche, en la mansión del Conde Len Kagamine, se llevaba a cabo una fiesta ¿Qué estaban festejando? Pues claro, el compromiso del joven conde, quien también iba a presentar a su futura esposa; todos los invitados estaban reunidos, charlando, bebiendo y riendo de las novedades que ocurrían en el pueblo. —Silencio por favor—levantaba la voz Len al hacer un pequeño ruido con su copa de vino, Gakupo estaba presente en este día, el se sentía un infiltrado entre la multitud; el joven de cabellos morados tenía una misión matar a la prometida del conde…En su bolsillo escondía un veneno muy fuerte llamado _Acquetta di Perugia __**(1)**_ que tenía pensado en utilizarlo en su contra.

—Les presento a mi prometida, Gumi Megpoid, ven cariño baja a saludar a nuestros invitados—hablo el joven de cabellos rubios al ver como su novia bajaba por las escaleras con un hermoso vestido anaranjado con algunos detalles verdes y blancos, Gakupo al escuchar el nombre completo de ella, se quedo sorprendido al reconocer a esa muchacha tan bella…

—_Ella es…No-no puede ser ella._ —pensaba cuando sus ojos temblaban de asombro.

—Hola…gracias por venir—decía Gumi sonrojada y le agarraba de la mano a su prometido.

El conde había pedido que la música comenzara, cada caballero le tomaba de la mano a su dama para sacarla a bailar, el joven conde había hecho lo mismo con su novia, ambos se pusieron en el medio y además fueron los que mayormente captaron la atención de todos incluyéndole a él, le dio otro sorbo más a su copa de vino estaba molesto al verlos a ambos muy felices. Gakupo se acerco hacia Gumi, ofreciéndole su mano a lo que ella correspondió con una leve sonrisa y se separo un momento de su prometido y los dos empiezan a bailar, el rubio los observaba indiferente, como que a la vez estaba molesto pero no le importaba, miro de reojo a otra muchacha que era Rin cuya también le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía.

—Así que…Tu eres Gumi— insinuó este sin mirarla.

—Eh? Si soy yo ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —indago confundida.

—…Veo que no te acuerdas de mi... —murmuro por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, solo que es muy bonita señorita Megpoid. —contestaba la pregunta anterior. Las mejillas de ellas se pusieron coloradas al recibir halagos por otro hombre, pues, Gumi Megpoid estaba comprometida con Len por un acuerdo que hubo entre sus padres; los padres de ella habían fallecido en un accidente de carruaje. Ambos se sentían atraídos, intercambiaban miradas y eso era lo que los invitados no lo notaban, ni siquiera Len conoce al sujeto de cabello purpura, el conde se quedo entretenido charlando con la señorita Rin…Pocos la conocen pero en realidad ella es la amante de este.

—Vamos Rin—le decía al ofrecerle su mano.

—Está bien, amor—sonreía ella al tomarle de la mano al conde Kagamine.

Ambos desaparecieron por unas horas, Gakupo miro de reojo como aquellos dos rubios desaparecían del baile, el estaba molesto y mas, porque estaba traicionando a su verdadera novia que supuestamente era Gumi, el joven se dio cuenta que era el momento para charlar con ella así que la llevo en el laberinto que estaba construido por arbustos.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntaba la chica extrañada.

—Solo te quiero darte este regalo. —respondió al entregarle una media caja de madera.

— ¿Y esto?

—Solo abrirlo cuando la fiesta termine. —le decía con una sonrisa, le dio la espalda. —Por cierto, mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui.

El muchacho la dejo sola en el lugar, sin antes despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que ella se sonroja y se quedo observándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista entre la oscuridad de la noche. La peli verde se quedo con las ansias de abrir el regalo, cuando regreso a la fiesta; vio que sus invitados se despedían y se iban, algunos condes quedaron ebrios mientras que, sus esposas con vergüenza tenían que ser las responsables de acompañarlos hasta el carruaje. Ella miro que su novio estaba ayudando a subir en un carruaje, a la señorita Rin.

—Ese Len Kagamine…—murmuro molesta. La peli verde desvió su mirada y subió por las escaleras llevando en su mano aquella caja media, estaba celosa por esa rubia que le había captado la atención de su novio, por ese mismo motivo decidió dormir en otra habitación lejos de él.

— _¿Qué habrá dentro de esta caja?_ —se interrogaba en su mente. Trato de abrirlo pero al parecer necesitaba una llave.

El joven de cabellos rubios no entendía los motivos de su novia para dormir en otro lado, de todas formas no le importo un comino respecto a ello. Aunque odiaba que otro hombre la mire con esos ojos de lujuria — ¿Quién será ese sujeto? —se pregunto al tener la vista perdida en el techo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Cuando Gakupo regreso a la mansión Cahill, se encontró con un medico que venía de revisarle a su amo, al darse cuenta del rostro que reflejaba ese medico, sabía que no iban a ser buenas noticias.

— ¿Señor Kamui cierto? —indago el doctor.

—Sí.

—Mi nombre es Paul Smith, el señor John Cahill sufrió un paro cardiaco —le avisaba la mala noticia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces de quien será la mansión? —pregunto levantando la voz. El joven sabía que su amo tuvo un hijo que lo habían asesinado a los dieciséis años, ahora el murió y entonces ¿De quién va ser la mansión? Tenía dos hermanos pero con ninguno de ellos se hablaba ni tenía contacto por cartas. Existe un testamento por la cual el señor John decidido para quien sería la mansión.

—…Lo sé señor, el me entrego estos papeles… Lo siento mucho, señor Kamui—le decía el doctor al retirarse del lugar.

Gakupo se quedo leyendo los papeles que estaban firmados por el mismo dueño del lugar, se quedo perplejo cuando leía muy atento:

-_"Gakupo Kamui si estás leyendo esto, es porque estoy muerto: Durante estos años me serviste muy bien y fielmente, no estoy arrepentido de haberte adoptado y de sacarte de ese horrible orfanato. Además de que fuiste mi mayordomo, te quiero como si fueses mi hijo propio, ya sé que soy como tu segundo padre, porque tu verdadero padre había fallecido en un incendio, te preguntaras ¿Por qué te escribo esto? Y ¿Por qué te dejo estos papeles?...Pues la respuesta es fácil y simple, quiero que te quedes con la mansión, con mis riquezas se que te quieres vengar del conde Kagamine por haberte humillado en tu infancia… Pero deberías olvidarte de eso, yo también tuve un pasado vengativo y te digo: no te conviene porque las consecuencias llegan después…Gakupo quiero que tú seas el nuevo dueño de mi mansión… _

_Adiós hijo mío, fue un gusto conocerte y ser tu padre adoptivo…Siempre estaré ahí, pero como un recuerdo tuyo… _

_~By John Cahill~"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro de este muchacho, se sintió importante y halagado por las palabras de su amo, tiro a un lado el frasco que contenía el veneno para olvidarse de su venganza, comenzó a escribir cartas invitando a algunos conocidos de John para el funeral.

Saco de su bolsillo una fotografía, donde aparecía esa jovencita de cabellos verdes y a su lado estaba el tocando el violín, esta foto era como un recuerdo perdido de Gakupo.

—Gumi Megpoid…—murmuro por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron volando, cada vez se acercaba más el casamiento de Len Kagamine, aunque lo que sentía por su novia, nunca fue "amor" sino que era pura atracción física y nada sentimental. Las ganas que tenia Len de aprovecharse de ella, solo para quitarle su fortuna y matarla, luego su otro plan era casarse con Rin, su amante. El conde había perdido una gran suma de dinero apostando con sus amigos, la herencia de su familia disminuyo mucho por su culpa y su única solución para incrementarla era casándose con la hija de la familia Megpoid.

—Amor me voy a jugar con los muchachos. —avisaba el rubio al retirarse.

— ¡Bueno que te diviertas! —le dijo levantándole la voz, ya nada le importaba respecto a su novio y es mas dudaba de las cosas que él hacía fuera de la mansión. La peli verde vio desde su ventana que ya era de noche, hace unos días recibió una rara visita en su habitación…

_**~Flash Black~**_

Una noche Gumi Megpoid se encontraba dormida, una silueta entra por su ventana, este se acercaba hacia la joven; sus botas causaban algo de ruido, ella al escuchar que alguien se asomaba: abrió sus ojos y se asusto corriéndose a un lado de la cama, al ver a un sujeto de cabello largo y purpura con una máscara blanca, un sombrero negro e una capa del mismo color, le tenía miedo.

—No, se asuste mi bella dama—hablo cortes.

— ¿Q-Quién es usted? —indago nerviosa. — ¿Q-Que hace aquí?

—…Mi nombre no es necesario saberlo, solo llevo un apodo "el fantasma" —dijo el sujeto misterioso al hacer una reverencia ante la dama. —Vengo a darle la bienvenida. Señorita Megpoid.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Las personas siempre son muy chusmas hasta los sirvientes. —respondió al sonreír de lado. —Por cierto, usted es muy bella, señorita.

Ella permaneció callada y sonrojada, estaba algo nerviosa por este sujeto misterioso, al principio creyó que aquel muchacho la iba a asesinar pero le dejo una rosa purpura y se despidió besándola en su mano derecha…—Esto apenas es nuestro primer reencuentro, señorita. —insinuó antes de irse. —Nos veremos en algún momento.

La peli verde quedo perpleja por lo ocurrido en esta noche, quedo halagada por las palabras tan amables y tan cortes mente sobre este caballeroso, incluso era mejor que su novio, Len. Volvió a acostarse en su cama y trato de cerrar sus ojos.

A la noche del día siguiente, "el fantasma" volvió a aparecer en su habitación dejándole otra rosa de color purpura, a veces le agradaba más la compañía de un extraño que, la compañía de su futuro esposo. El muchacho se acercaba un poco más, cosa que ella había quedado contra la pared este aprovechando para esa ocasión, deposito en esos labios carnosos: un tierno beso que al pasar los minutos se volvía pasional. Cuando él se fue, para Gumi había admitido tan fácilmente que se enamoro del joven misterioso y se quito su anillo de compromiso para rechazar a su supuesto "futuro esposo". Al desayunar siempre se quedaba observando aquellas rosas purpuras que estaban colocadas en el centro de la mesa, esa curiosidad de saber su identidad la invadía todos los días…

_**~Fin flash black~**_

Salió a pasear por el laberinto, se sentó en una banca hecha de cemento quedo admirando la luna llena que estaba acompañada del cielo estrellado. —No me casare con Len—murmuro por lo bajo estando decidida.

Ella no se daba cuenta que una silueta se estaba acercando con un pañuelo apoyo entre la boca y la nariz, para dejarla dormir con el aroma de la droga. El muchacho tenia puesto un sombrero negro acompañado con una máscara blanca y su vestimenta era formal; la agarro entre sus brazos para llevársela con él, sin antes también llevarse la caja de madera. —_Mañana, te entregare mi ardiente corazón._ —pensó al sonreír de lado.

_~Sueño de Gumi~_

_Un niño de aproximadamente doce años y cabellos purpura, llevaba en su cuello una llave algo oxidada, el mismo la vio que ella estaba llorando. — ¿Qué te pasa? —indago el niño curioso._

—_M-Me caí —respondió la niña al secarse las lagrimas, Gakupo había notado que en su rodilla izquierda estaba sangrando, el se apresuro en vendarle la rodilla._

— _¿Mucho mejor? —interrogo preocupado._

—_S-Si mucho mejor…Gracias ehmm._

—_Me llamo Gakupo._

—_Yo me llamo Gumi._

—_Oye Gumi ¿te gusta escuchar música? —pregunto mientras abría con la llave esa caja de madera._

—_S-Si me gusta._

_El niño había sacado un violín y se puso a componer una dulce melodía, Gumi permaneció admirándolo era como ver una especie de brillo alrededor de Gakupo, para ella, fue algo mágico y hermoso, se olvido de su tristeza para después sonreír alegremente y corrió a abrazarlo e agradeciéndole lo que hizo por ella…Que fue recuperar su sonrisa._

_~Fin del sueño~_

En la mansión, Gumi Megpoid llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles verdes claros, todavía permanecía dormida en el "trono". Gakupo llevando este disfraz del "fantasma" esperaba que el reloj marcara las 12 p.m para que ella despertara. La besa en su mano y justo en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos; ahí fue donde la música se podía escuchar, ambos bailando a los compas, solos en una sala bien decorada con colores cálidos, rellena de muebles lujosos y caros. Para Gakupo todo era perfecto, pasaron unas cuatro horas, este se arrodillo solo para entregarle un objeto así ella descubra su identidad.

—Toma esto—dijo al entregarle una llave.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

—Una llave para que abras mi corazón. —respondió al sonreír de lado.

—Gracias.

_El fantasma_ volvió a sacar de su bolsillo un trapo, -"Perdóname por esto"- se disculpo al apoyar el trapo entre la boca y la nariz, la agarro nuevamente entre sus brazos y subió por las escaleras de su mansión para llevarla a una de sus habitaciones, le quito su vestido blanco- verdes claros, solo para dejarla con su piyama medio anaranjado.

—Dulce sueños. Gumi.

Al día siguiente, la joven abrió sus ojos observando todo su al redor, la decoración y los muebles le hacía recordar la mansión de sus padres, vio que la puerta se abría y se escondió entre las sabanas.

—Señorita, es hora del desayuno. —dijo el muchacho al destaparla para ver su rostro.

—Gakupo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Disculpe? Estas en mi mansión que herede hace muy poquito. —contesto al mirarla extrañado—La pregunta seria para ti.

— ¿Tu mansión?

—A sí es, estas en mi hogar.

—Pero-pero ¿Cómo?

—Señorita Megpoid, la encontré en el bosque, desmayada. —respondió preocupado, él sabía que estaba mintiendo pero era lo único que tenía en su mente, ahora debería aprovechar ya que la tiene a más cerca. — ¿Es sonámbula?

—…Creo que sí, no recuerdo nada, solo ese sueño raro. —decía al hacer muecas.

El peli purpura hace una reverencia y la deja que desayune tranquila, -"Ahora regreso".- le había dicho al retirarse por la puerta. Gumi bebe un poco su té y se levanta de su cama; se apresuraba para cambiarse, lo único que encontró en el ropero: un vestido largo y gris con detalles verdes oscuros y blanco. Miro que la caja de madera estaba en una mesita, recordó su sueño sobre ese sujeto misterioso y se llevo sus manos hacia su cuello, noto que tenía una cadenita que sostenía algo: se quito la cadenita, entonces ahí fue donde se encontró con esa llave.

—No fue un sueño—murmuro por lo bajo. Se asomo hacia la caja, coloco la llave en el candado y encajaba, lo abrió con cuidado; ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás llevándose sus manos por su boca, tapándola. Ahora todo tenía sentido, esa mascara blanca y los guantes del mismo color, se dio cuenta que _el fantasma_ era nada menos que Gakupo Kamui y que él tenía esta misma llave.

La puerta se abría lentamente, el joven la tomo de la cintura atando –_**"Atrápame"- **_le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, la señorita Megpoid retrocedía hasta quedar contra la pared, este se le acercaba con una cinta negra, ella temblaba de los nervios porque no sabía ¿Qué hacer? En esta situación, sus mejillas estaban coloridas al no encontrar una solución, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar.

—Todo este tiempo, yo fui el fantasma…

Gakupo le dio un beso muy apasionado por la cual Gumi lo correspondió de la misma forma, al final ambos se deseaban, no solo atracción sino también en lo sentimental; la acostó en la cama para continuar besándola en su cuello, ella le desabrochaba su camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, de la misma forma lo hizo el, desato el vestido siguiendo con los besos pausados en esa piel blanca y delicada, su cabeza bajaba hacia los senos; con su mano izquierda apretaba uno mientras que, con el otro lamia-besaba el seno y luego mordisqueaba el pezón. Escuchaba los gemidos de ella, sabía que eso le gustaba. Ella le acariciaba su cabello purpura, enredándose sus dedos con algunos mechones largos.

Continuo con el recorrido, acariciando y lamiendo esas piernas largas e blancas de arriba-abajo. La estremecía un poco pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, Gakupo al llegar en esa parte prohibida e húmeda; metía sus dedos en esa zona, después lamia y metió su lengua. Gumi al principio se volvió a estremecer un poco y entre gemidos e suspiros pedía –"¡más, más!"- . El se quito sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, al notar que su miembro estaba erecto y viril, condujo su miembro hacia el sexo de ella, penetrándola suave y lento. La joven pronunciaba su nombre mientras que con sus manos al acariciarle su espalda, —"¡A-Ah! ¡Te amo G-Gakupo!" —.

Al escuchar su nombre, seguía penetrándola pero aumentando un poco más la velocidad, ambos comenzaron a gemir al mismo tiempo, llamándose por su nombre…—"¡Ah! ¡Te amo Gakupo!" —

—"¡Ah! Te amo G-Gumi…"

Termino llenando todo su ser y la hizo entrar en un orgasmo, sus cuerpos sudados y cansados terminaron rendidos en la cama, finalizando ese encuentro intimo con un tierno beso, Gumi sonrojada vio que su "amante" la cubría con una sabana a lo que el muchacho quedo cubierto de la misma forma, la sabana parecía unirlos a ambos…La joven apoyo su cabeza en el torso de este quedando así completamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El conde había encontrado su anillo de compromiso arriba de un mueble junto con una carta, agarro el anillo mirando con enfado, abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla delante de su amante, Rin.

_-"Querido Len Kagamine:_

_Estuvimos un año de pareja, se que nuestro compromiso era arreglado por nuestros padres, la primera vez que te vi fue amor a primera vista, se que estas molesto…Yo poniéndome en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo, pero durante un año han pasado tantas cosas, me preocupe por ti; aquellas noches en las que llegabas muy tarde de jugar con tus amigos y que al día siguiente no querías saber nada del trabajo, mucho menos saber mis gustos, mis intereses, mis pasatiempos, etc._

_Mande a uno de nuestros sirvientes a vigilarte, no te diré el nombre, al enterarme que tenias una amante, una amiga como tú me mentirías, salías con Rin. ¿Fue inesperado? Al principio si, cuando el sirviente me contaba sobre las cosas que hacías por ella, admití que ella se merece estar a tu lado, se que te querías casar conmigo por mi fortuna por problemas de economía que estas enfrentando…No es necesario, porque tendrás a la señorita Rin. Ella tanto como yo, pertenecemos a familias ricas. _

_Adiós Len Kagamine_

_Te dejo el anillo para dárselo a Rin, no podemos fingir algo que no se siente de verdad._

_Gumi Megpoid."-_

Al terminar de leer la carta, el conde se apresuro en obsequiarle el anillo de compromiso a esa mujer que tanto amaba… Esta vez, Len y Gumi rompieron el compromiso que sus padres había hecho por algunos motivos.

Paso un año, Len y Rin pudieron casarse al igual que Gakupo y Gumi, tanto como ellos cuatro decidieron no comprometer a sus hijos obligándolos a casarse cuando tengan edad, ambas familias prefirieron dejar que ellos construyan sus caminos con la persona que de verdad aman. Gakupo cumplió con su objetivo de recuperar a esa niña que había conocido en su niñez, que fue una sola vez, cuya vasto con tenerla en sus recuerdos para que el destino los vuelva a cruzar en una fiesta…

_**Fin- **_

_**(1) Acquetta di Perugia: **__es otra forma de llamar a Cantarella, que es un veneno inodoro, incoloro e insípido. Este mezclado de arsénico con vísceras de cerdo secas._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D … ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
